All Hallows Eve
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: A Halloween one-shot in tribute of October 31st 1981. Harry reminisces, Albus is curious and James and Lily are proud.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry woke up with a start. He had been dreaming, of that he was certain. But he couldn't remember what of. He shook his head and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Kreacher had made him breakfast.

He looked around Grimmauld place, the elf had done a good job of redecorating the place. He had erased all of the memories that had once hidden in the grim walls. Harry no longer had vivid flashbacks of the war when he walked into a room. Kreacher had even managed to remove Walburga Black's picture from the wall, something that Harry was extremely grateful for.

The only thing that remained intact was the Black family tapestry. Kreacher had begged Harry not to make him get rid of it but Harry had never intended to any such thing. Instead he spent the entire summer after the war figuring out how to restore Sirius to it and turn it into the Potter family tapestry. Sirius had practically lived with his dad and grandparents after all.

Finding out all of the names of his ancestors seemed a much more worthwhile pursuit than wasting away in grief. He hadn't gone to help rebuild Hogwarts, he couldn't stand the memories that he knew lingered there and the pain that would resurface.

The tree also included Sirius' good relatives which included the Weasleys and the Tonks and Lupins, as well as his Uncle Alphard and cousin Marius. He had even left Narcissa and Draco but not Lucius or the third black sister who did not even warrant mentioning.

Hermione had offered many times to help him with the magic but he had refused. This was something he needed to do himself. Besides, his father was a creator of the Marauders Map, an extremely difficult piece of magic. And he had been told his mother had been exceptional. He came by magic honestly. So with months of hard work, and huge amounts of tedious research that had Ron comparing him to Hermione, he had figured it out.

The first test of his magic came in the form of Audrey Campbell, Percy's now wife. Harry had specifically added Fleur before activating the magic so he didn't know if it worked entirely. He had left for their wedding with an empty space next to his brother-in-law's name and returned to a small wavy line connecting Percival I. Weasley to Audrey Weasley.

It was a lovely October weekend, many years after the war had ended. He thanked Kreacher for breakfast and absentmindedly skimmed through the Prophet. After breakfast he shooed Kreacher out of the kitchen to do dishes. The elf protested but doing them the muggle way soothed Harry. He casually glanced at the calendar and let out a small gasp at the date.

His dream came instantly flooding back to him, causing him to drop the dish that had been halfway to the shelf. He had heard a man's voice, then a woman's. Desperate to protect each other, to protect him. A cold cruel laugh and flash of green light before he had awoken. It was Hallowe'en.

He wandered aimlessly through the house, not really knowing where his feet where taking him. He ended up at the family tapestry. His eyes fell on the line connected to his own and as he ran his fingers over it, he was thrown back into a memory of the first year after the war.

He had apparated from the Weasley's to a small town, alone on the familiar street. There were muggle children going door to door but they paid him no heed. He made his way past the crumbling ruin that had been the Potter's house and instead walked shakily to the small wrought iron gate behind the little church. He paused for a moment, hand extended over the gate as though to open it. With a deep breath he pushed through it and made it back to where he knew where they would be.

Lily and James Potter's grave looked exactly as they had the last time he had been there. He had been prepared for the stab of grief but that didn't stop the tears from flowing hot down his cheeks. Much better at magic than he had been only a year prior, he conjured a wreath of lilies and placed it on the worn stone.

He stepped back from the stone and felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun immediately, wand pointed at the intruder. A million emotions ran through him as he regarded the witch that stood there. She said nothing, just moved closer to him and put her arm around him as he pocketed his wand. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They clung to each other, standing in silent remembrance of his parents' bravery on that fateful All Hallows' Eve. He didn't even pause to ask her how she was there. He just revelled in the comfort her presence brought him. She smiled sadly up at him and turned to pull him into a full embrace.

"Gin." He emphasized, putting all of his emotion into his nickname for her.

"I love you." She replied simply.

"How did you manage to sneak out?" She had been in her last year of Hogwarts and should have been at the castle.

"Fred and George style." She replied nonchalantly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

"Probably not." She answered innocently.

Harry gave a small snort of amusement. She turned to his parents' grave.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You may know me, I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley, Arthur and Molly's youngest. And I am absolutely besotted with your son. I wish you could be here to see him with me, but then I remember you have seen us together. Merlin that sounded a lot dirtier than I intended."

She winked at Harry whose mouth had dropped open at the innuendo.

"Anyways, I just wanted to introduce myself formally. Thank you for saving this amazing man's life all those years ago so he could find me."

Harry smiled at her in amusement and wonder.

"You are one of a kind."

"Don't you forget it."

He was jolted back to the present by the appearance of a small figure.

"Daddy?"

Harry turned and found himself staring at the bright green eyes of his second son.

"Hey Al. What's up?"

The inquisitive seven year old walked over to his father and stared at the tapestry.

"Mummy said you needed to be alone but she wouldn't tell me why so I came to find out."

Harry chuckled and messed his son's hair affectionately. He figured it was karma that Albus had inherited his persistence and curiosity. He turned to look at his child who reminded him the most of his own parents, and of himself if he was being honest.

The boy had certainly inherited Harry's looks. Every where he went they told him 'you look so much like your father'. This meant that Albus too had a lot of the elder James Potter in him, even more so than his brother who was named after him. And there was no mistaking those brilliant emerald eyes.

"Well. Today is the day my parents were killed by Voldemort."

"Oh." He replied. "I'm sorry daddy."

He made to leave but Harry grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"Do you visit their graves?" He asked his father.

"Every year." Harry responded, wondering where this was going.

"Do you think I could come sometime, when I'm a little older?"

Harry considered him for a moment.

"Alright. I think that would be nice."

The two stared at the two fading names in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Harry brought himself out of his trance, suddenly aware of his arm being asleep from Albus laying on it. His eyes were barely open.

"C'mon bud, it must be past your bed time."

He hoisted the sleepy boy into his arms and deposited him into his bed, tucking the covers in around him. Ginny found him there, staring at the sleeping figure of their son.

"He's remarkable Gin."

"I know." She responded with a smile.

"One of a kind." He parried.

"Don't you forget it." She replied, a broad grin spread across her face.

Ginny leaned into him as they watched their son, who was wholly oblivious to them in sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Somewhere far away but not nearly as far as was believed, a couple was in a similar position as the younger one down below.

A man with untidy hair and glasses had his arm around a pretty red head with green eyes that filled with tears as she looked down on her son, daughter-in-law, and grandson.

A bang sounded from somewhere inside the house they had been keeping an eye on, followed by an irate scream of "JAMES!"

The man chuckled, hazel eyes sparkling with amusement and love as he watched his son and his wife go chastise their two more unruly children.

"They're amazing Lil. This is why we gave our lives to the war. So Harry could have a life, a family. We made them possible."

"I suppose we did, didn't we?" She mused.

"And you said you would rather go out with the giant squid than me."

"Still true, by the way."

"Oy!"


End file.
